The Double House
by Amelia Kierre
Summary: What happens when you are both the heir to Gryffindor AND Slytherin? What will you do? Who will you meet?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey guys this is my first story and I hope you enjoy it. Please don't give hate, but I encourage constructive criticism. I said CONSTRUCTIVE criticism.**

 **Love u! Enjoy the story!**

 **~Amelia**

 **Chapter 1**

 _She glanced at her ticket in her hand. She had been waiting for this day to come. The day where she would step onto the train and wave goodbye, even though she knew nobody would be watching. Her mum would be busy with work, and her dad would be pleading to his father not to do whatever bad things he was going to do. Crystal Riddle was just like her surname, a mystery somebody tries to solve. Should she try to follow her moms side of the family and be a brave, proud, natural born leader? Or should she try to follow her dad's side of the family and be a cunning, ambitious, powerful leader? Or would she end up loyal, or wise and not follow her family at all? There was a high chance it wouldn't be the latter option though. She glanced around to make sure no muggle was watching, and ran through the brick platform separator. Obviously, she arrived at platform 9 3/4._

I leaned against the platform separator, the train hadn't came yet, and looked at everyone who was there, in case I know anybody there. Near the track stood Lucius Malfoy, who used to work with my Grandad. I waited until he looked at me, and when he did, I smiled warmly at him. I could tell by the look of his face that he remembered me, but didn't know that I would be here. He knew me because on the day that my Dad scheduled a meeting to talk about what they would do since the wizarding war happened, even though he scheduled it 5 years after it happened, and I was 6 years old at the time. I got to meet everyone, and I guess I hadn't changed much. A few weasleys entered the platform, and I approached Mrs. Weasley with a bright smile on my face. Before coming here, my mom arranged me to meet all the Gryffindor families in the sacred 28 (the list of all the pure blooded families).

"Hey Mrs. Weasley!" I greeted her. She returned the greeting to me and I proceeded to greet the rest of the family. However, there was someone standing next to Ron that I didn't know.

"Hey Crystal!" He turned to the boy, who looked around the same age as me and Ron. "Harry, this is Crystal Riddle. She is the heir to Gryff—"

"Oh come on! Why does everyone have to mention that I'm the heir of Gryffindor when they introduce me to someone?" I angrily cut him off. Suddenly, I noticed a scar behind the other boy's bangs. It wasn't a normal scar, it was shaped like a lightning bolt. Suddenly, the sound of the train saved me. "I gotta go um—get good seats on the train now. Bye!" I quickly rushed off and rolled my cart into the train's baggage storage and rushed to an empty seat. I prayed that harry wouldn't come. A while later, a striking blonde haired boy peaked his head into the cabins.

"Is it okay if I sit here?" He asked me.

"Sure." I answered, moving closer towards the window, to seem friendly. He sat across from me. "I'm Crystal." I said, holding out my hand for him to shake. He was hesitant at first, but then he shook it quickly.

"Draco." He said. "What house do you think you will be sorted into?" He asked me, and I pondered on the question.

"I know it'll be either Slytherin or Gryffindor." I say. "As much as I hope for it to not be."

"I bet I'm in Slytherin." Draco answers to his own question, reaching for something in his pocket. He pulls out a shiny gold coin, and then I realize that I could hear the trolley coming with many different sweets. I pull out my own coin, and walk out into the hallway. I get myself a lollipop, and Draco gets a chocolate frog. When he shows me the image he got, my insides curl up. On the card, was the relative I had to keep a secret or else people would know that I am a descendant of tom riddle, AKA lord Voldemort. And thats not exactly a good thing.

"Cool." I say. "I'm gonna go get changed" I say to Draco, and I head down the hallway and into the changing room. Well, I wait outside until a brunette girl exits the room and says,

"It's all yours." I smile warmly at her words and step into the tiny changing room. The small metal table automatically has my robes on it. One explanation: Magic. I take the robes off the table and start to change into them. Once I leave the room, I find Draco already dressed in the cabin.

"Turns out they had another changing room at the other end of the hall." He said, motioning behind him. I nodded. We arrived at Hogwarts and took boats to the castle. Once we arrived, we where lead to a big room with all the other students sitting by house. One by one, Professor McGonagall called us up and we where sorted. Harry was sorted into Gryffindor. When It was Draco's turn, the hat pronounced Slytherin even before it was fully on his head.

"Crystal Riddle." My name was called. I walked over to the stool and sat down. I closed my eyes, awaiting for the hat to touch my head.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to everyone for liking and following!**

 **Special thanks to Revan Nonaka for pointing out a mistake in my story!**

 **You guys are AMAZING!**

 **~Amelia**

 **Chapter 2**

 _She was sitting there, with the hat on her head, with everyone staring at her. She waited and waited for the hat to say something, but it was quiet. It opened its mouth a few times, as if it was going to say something, but didn't, as if something caught its mind each time. The whole hall waited silently for something to happen._

I knew it was going to take long for the hat to chose between Gryffindor and Slytherin, so I relaxed in the little stool, as much as I could relax in a stool so small.

"What house do you want to be in?" The sorting hat asked. I took some time to think about it, but finally answered:

"Ravenclaw," I said.

"You know what I mean." The sorting hat said to me. "Gryffindor or Slytherin?"

"I honestly don't care between those two," I tell the sorting hat. The sorting hat took a deep breath and finally whispered something to Professor McGonagall. She nodded to the sorting hat, with a calm look. The sorting hat took a deep breath and announced:

"Back when Hogwarts was created, the founders of the houses made a rule. If I couldn't choose a house for a student to be in, I could announce them a double house. I have never done that before, but I feel today is the day that I try something new. Miss Riddle here, will be in the Slytherin-Gryffindor house." Professor McGonagall handed the hat to Professor Snape and led me out of the hall. Right outside the hall door, she stopped me.

"Okay, let me run you through the basics. The sewing staff is now making a double colored tie for you. You will be able to either stay in the Gryffindor dorms, you will get a dorm there, or you can stay in the Slytherin dorms, you will get a dorm there as well. Some days you can stay in the Gryffindor dorms, and some days you can stay in the Slytherin dorms." She said, quickly. "Right now you can choose a house to sit with it now and spend this night there.

"Okay. Got it." I said, nodding. She led me back to the hall and I sat at the Slytherin Table. I didn't sit at the Gryffindor table because if my grandfather would ever come back, well, he would try and use me, so it's better for me to not get to know him. I take a seat next to Draco and look into my lap. I run the words the sorting hat said, over and over in my head. It had never done that before, I was the first one.

In the morning I see my new robes on a stool near my bed. I quickly get changed into them and head to the great hall for breakfast. I sat at the edge of the table and waited patiently for food to appear. Draco sits down beside me, talking to someone who sits down across the table. I look up and see two overweight boys around my age.

"I'm telling you, Crabbe!" Draco tells one of the boys. "I'm going to be top of our class in everything."

"Self-centered much?" I ask him. He turns his head around to look at me.

"It's true." He replies to my comment.

"Challenge accepted," I tell him. 'He doesn't know whats coming for him,' I think to myself. 'It is on.'


	3. I'm sorry guys, this is it

**I'm sorry but I won't be writing more chapters of this story, I feel like my ideas have come to an end.**

 **I will start a new story on fiction press. (same username)**

 **-Amelia**


End file.
